Evangeline Morningstar
by TheDemonEve
Summary: its been sixteen years since she was born. sixteen years since she was last held by her parents. its also been sixteen years since she started wishing to meet her parents. Every year it was the same wish before she blew the candle on her self-made cupcake. little did she know. her wish will come true. And it all started on the tiny flame that flickered on her birthday candles.
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline Morningstar

Prologue

I was born to a pair of parents like everyone else. My parents loved each other. And the day my parents found out that a baby was on its way, it was a day of joy and sadness. Why? Because when a demon impregnates a women. It doesn't matter if she was human or not. She dies during child birth. And it's no different even if the father of the child is the prince of all demons. Even if he is the most powerful demon of them all. He cannot save a dying soul. It pained my father to see his beloved's life force fading away. But it also brought him great joy in the time of sadness when he saw his little girl coming out of her mother's womb. It was what reminded him of love. It made my father remember the times he had with my mother. He remembered that even if she is gone the bond they had will never fade. She will always be in his heart. And he will always be in hers even in the death. It was the day one of the most powerful being in the universe perished. But another was born. I was created by the most unexpected union. One deemed impossible for the dark ones. It was a union of love. A union of the dark and the light. I, Evangeline Morningstar. Am the daughter of Satan Lucifer, the Dark Prince and Gabriel, an Angel. Brought together by love, they had the most special bond. And through that bond. I was born….

Chapter 1

Every day I do the same thing to try and blend in with the other kids. But somehow I just can't do it right. Every day I am being pushed around by arrogant high school mean girls who think they own the school. Every day I sit at the exact same spot at the back of the room during class and at the exact same empty lunch table in the cafeteria. Every day, students in Redstone High treat me like shit. They say things like "Your ugly" or "You're a waste of space". And what they say most "You're the devil's spawn". That one never really hurt me. In fact, being called the devils spawn actually made me feel better. It made me feel like that I…belonged. And today is no different. Even if today is the day I turn sixteen.

In movies, a girls sweet sixteen is the day she get a car or a day where she throws the biggest house party in the neighborhood. But for me. The day I turn sixteen is just like any other day.

My birthdays are never celebrated because my foster parents never care nor do they ever ask. I've been with my current foster parents for about 8 months now and that's a record. I usually get moved in less than 3 month to a new home because the families just can't stand being around my miserable self anymore.

Mr. and Mrs. B are different though, they seem to understand me and actually take the time to try and talk to me. I want to tell them that it simply won't work. I never attach myself to anyone because I'm just too afraid of getting hurt. And more often than not. But still, I never utter a word. I wonder to myself why I was taken away from my real family every day. I wonder why they didn't want me anymore.

I don't hate my real parents because there must have been a reason that they had to give me up. It have been heart breaking for them. I do wish that one day I could meet them though. One day, I would ask them face to face why they gave me up. I would try to understand.

And my biggest wish for my sixteenth birthday, is to meet at least one of my birth parents, because if I was a devil's child. I would have powers. Powers to grant me at least one wish right? Right. Because the good thing about being born on the sixth of June in 1996. Is that you can make yourself believe that you are special. Even if I may not be…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come Eve, let's take you back to your foster parents and sort some things out. Then we can talk okay?"

"Sure dad." I answered with a grin.

Our hands are linked as the car drove by the familiar streets and houses. I may never be back here again. So I might as well try to remember what this place looks like I thought.

"It's going to be alright Eve. We can always come back and visit. We can even stay if you want." He says as he gives me a knowing look.

"Really! You would really do that!"

"Of course I would princess. If is what you want. Then we will live here."

I think I'm glowing. My cheeks are warm and my hands felt tingly.

He looks at our entwined hands and as if he knew what was happening, immediately looks up to my face. Eyes wide he quickly pulls his hand away. Pulls the car to a stop and looks me straight in the eye.

"Eve, listen to me. I haven't explained everything to you yet, but right now you have to calm down or else something bad is going to happen. You still aren't fully in control of your powers. You must calm down or else something bad will happen okay?"

What is he talking about? Powers? What powers? My hands are tingling even ore now. It's like pins and needles but I don't exactly feel weird when I'm moving my fingers. It almost feels as if I'm playing with a ball of dancing flames in my hands.

Flames….. A sudden realization dawned to me and I snap my eye downwards to look at my now glowing hands.

My veins seem to have turned red and I can feel my nerves over reacting on my fingertips. Suddenly, feeling like a dare devil. I hold my hand up to the sun and I was right. My hands started to smoke at first but then tiny sparks started to dance around and in between my fingers. In no less than ten second, tiny flames started to appear on all of my fingertips. The fire didn't hurt or burn. It felt…comforting.

I move my hand around a bit and the flames started to flicker. Then I hold up my other hand to the sun. The same thing happened to this hand and suddenly I had flames on the fingertips of both my hands. What if I could somehow create a ball of fire? Wouldn't that be just sooooo cool? I closed my eyes in concentration and pictured the flames on my fingertips going out. I then pictured a tiny ball of fire starting in the palm of my hands the size of a baseball.

I knew that it was working when I suddenly felt a blast of cold air on the tips of my fingers. But the cold wasn't there for long because the familiar warmth of my inner fire started filling the empty creases between the palms of my hands.

I slowly open my eyes to look down at my joined hands. There was a faint glow surrounding them now. Like a halo. A halo of light and…darkness? Where did that come from? Aren't halos supposed to be the crown of angels or something?

"Evangeline, unclasp your hands and see what you have created." Dad said in a firm but soothing voice.

I force my eyes away from the mesmerizing glow of my hands and look at him.

"A-are you sure? I'm not going to burn this car into ashes if I do will I?"

Dads starts to laugh. It was one of those laughs that were contiguous.

"No my sweet jewel. Of course you aren't going to. Besides, even if you lose a bit of control on the fire. I can stop it. I am older then you after all." There's this mischievous gleam in his eyes that makes me think he knew. Somehow he knew that this was going to happen.

I give him an accusing look from the side of my eyes before returning my attention to the glow coming from my hands.

As I unclasp my joined hands I kept a firm picture of a ball of fire in my mind. Bit by bit I slowly start to inch my hands apart.

I stare at my open hands in amazement. Both palms are facing upwards and in the center of those two palms it sat. The most beautiful thing I have ever lay my eyes upon. Two identical balls of flames floating just a bit above my palms.

"They're beautiful" I whispered. That was the last thing I was thrust into darkness

"Explain to me how this has happened! Tell me now or you will regret it for the rest of your damned lowly life demon!"

"I-I am sorry my prince. But the council has found out about the Princess. I believe that it was one of our kind who snitched. We must send the Princess into hiding my Prince. They are going to come for her! I wear on my existence that I will protect her. Please sire. We don't have much time!"

Boom! Boom! Boom!. "Please my Prince! They have come. We must hurry!"

"Dada? Dada whawtss hapining?" The baby sobs

The prince picks up the baby and hugs her tight against his hard and chiseled chest.

"Oh my sweet. I am so sorry. I am a fool, I couldn't even see a traitor among my own. Please forgive me. I will make him pay for separating us I promise. One day we will meet again my jewel. But for now it must be goodbye. My sweet little Evangeline. I love you…" The man kisses the baby on the cheek and hands her over to his 'servant'

CRASH! The baby wails as she was picked up by the Princes servant. Wood pieces fly everywhere as the great ginormous wooden door to the throne room was destroyed.

"HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY PALACE WITHOUT PERMISSION YOU SCUMS!" The Princes voice booms around the room as he speaks his piece with authority.

A man who carries a golden scroll with him steps up from the group of winged creatures.

"I am sorry for the interruption my Lord. But it has come to the council's attention that you have broken our law. Hand the baby over now and there shall be peace."

The Prince sneers at the man with the scroll

"I do not answer to the council anymore you fool. No one rules me now. I rule myself and all those under me!"

The messengers face has the expression of shock.

"Leave right this instant and you can all keep your lives. If not then…."

As if on cue, guards suddenly burst through hidden doors behind the Prince's throne.

The winged creatures suddenly had silver swords in their hands.

"You do not want to do this Lord Lucifer. Not unless you want war." The messenger said

"Well that's the thing isn't it? And what if I do want it? What if I do want to call a war Gabriel? What would you and your cowardly companions do then?"

Gabriel wears an expressionless face. Seething his sword. He then returns his attention the Prince.

"Understood Prince Lucifer. We shall take your message back to the realm above. Do you have any other messages we need to carry?"

"I do. Please tell Him every word I say. If anyone lays a finger on my daughter. They will pay for their sins ten times worse than any other man. I will make sure of it. A war shall come. BUT BE WARNED! If He tries to take my daughter and use her against me. I will rain darkness upon his most treasured creations, Mankind."

The group of Angels nods and bows to Prince Lucifer before they unfurled their wings and in a blink of an eye all that remained in their place were pure white feathers…


End file.
